Friend Codes (Dawn of Fire)
*94HT9LN7 I love this game play all the time I will sent gift if you do same *LL6SJ5MG - (Aguynexttoyou) I play everyday and do stuff *HK4DQ4F5 - (ChristinaSamar) Everyday player!! As of February 5th 2017 level 12. *9YKW55B9 - (DAL_nug) I play daily and really compromise space, so you can hear all the monsters! *VGZPQXSJ - (Locust) Daily player *L9N9XDTH- (Xoxox28Laughing) I play everyday *TNCJJWWM- I log in a couple times a day check out my stuff and I'll do the same back *9F4YS7F5- (GwivaDunber) hi *5BX8X5CX- (Pussislayr) Play nearly every day *9WVQKWL9- (GamerZone) Newcomer to this game, looking for friends to add. Hope yall got some fresh beats. * NLQL8FPH - (KeplersSomnium) Playing everyday and frequently putting items on sale :) * 6GSTGG99 - looking to get a boost and give a boost to my new friends * B45B6WZB - Soundwave MD - Always looking for new friends. I'm on pretty much every day. * 3X29L99T- hi im peppy puppy thanks for adding me :D * N43CKK8V - Hello! i'm Ridman420 (Username) currently at level 12 and enjoying the game! :) Glad to have you! ^_^ <3 *4YDS3LT5 - Always looking for new friends :) Username is scantraxxmeisje. *8HJFXJ4L - RickShot203 here, playing as daily as possible, a current level 10! *N5X8HTTS - Names Reedu and I'm here to help! ��Reedu�� * NB243C2R- level 11 and play daily. Also play msm ADD ME ON DOF NAME IS ! ZEBS ! * QCZSY7G2 - IT'S ME, WDKinc, the Dawn of Mech!!! * WJT2JCS5 - Level 10 username Bester ready to assist * 6X57NTPH - New player at level 9 and currently addicted to this game! Name is Yool123 * HSNVT2PQ - Username is ABRKS... Daily player, level 10 at this time, play MSM so not really sure what I'm doing on this game yet :) (24th Sept '16) *My code is SVGTJ6XW - level 13 and play daily. Need friends to buy better items. Market Doesn't have a lot of what I need. I'll favorite your islands and I always have stuff for sale. Please add me!!! *93GLMN29 my screen name is Singing Momster I'm brand new on DoF! . my son begged me to start playing DoF :) I've been playing MSM for a bit tho. I'm EJR on there. I have no idea how to do a lot of stuff on DoF as of yet.. I'm Level 4 as of this post.. but I'm sure I'll love having some friends on it. :) *YX6YG5WQ - (aPerson) I come from MSM. I like to sell stuff cheap. Often sells plants (Apples, bamboo etc.) and food (Apple tarts, coconut butter etc.) *ZB7WQYW8 - Coming from MSM, I have no idea what Im doing yet lol *5MBPV2F6 new need friends. *BZCDQQZB - currently level 11, will fav your islands :-) *EDV4KT7S level 25, daily player. Monster Mommy *PX82BPS3 just started playing, looking for friends. Username kim *G9LJVVQN - LEVEL 13 & ready to help! *FD3GS4DG - "Phantom" - I sell things cheap and am very active (unless my phone dies). This also entails me completing orders, favoriting islands, and lighting torches. May also buy your stuff. Among the stuff I sell cheap are polished vegidian crystals. *4GRT3XT6D2 - Level 20: needing more people to buy from, my needs aren't often in the main market. I often sell Polished Gems. *LPHJWFZ8 - level 19 , will favourite your islands *3TZNN3CG - need friends new to dawn of fire but Lvl 17 so if you'd like to be my friend please go ahead *BPWPN5QB - level 25 thanks *XS5TCLZ7 - Lvl 30, please add for order help *3Q255PSG - Add me as a friend because I might complete one of your orders and buy one of your products too! I might change my profile picture and my message some time later to make it look good. * P5MRSWNS Add me please! *HGFB2DDY-Add me pls cause I want to see and hear the full song plz. *H8R3RZWP - (MikeyIsBae) Im online daily and look at all of my friends islands evey day! *DRFNB79W - level 42 * P7JCW9JT - Noob? Yes i am! Exactly why i'm asking for your help! Add me, Thank you!!! * WNMRY8NJ - Having tons of fun in this game. Could use some friends. I'll help and buy your items :D * M3DFQKJP (binksleybunny) almost level 40 buying and selling multiple times daily...addicted! *AJEV6GZQ - (Ahmed) Selling rare items on the market daily. *TDYVG8WS - Finally, I had started! Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 09:18, March 18, 2016 (UTC) *S47VNRK8- Adam Osborne-willing to sell stuff *6MCMXGWC - Hatsune Miku- only lvl 8 ATM, on almost dailyfor now i plan on being active in market and torches. i do have a job thoigh, so dont expect immediate responses from me. *CSZ4WXRX - Level 18 atm. Play 10 times daily. Buy and Sell in markey. *2Y6Z3FNK - Hollowness (wall) or HollownessDevoured, new yet active player Mar/2016 *48CXUPCZXP - I PLAY EVERYDAY!!! And buy stuff in the market *WVVW7RX5 (It Has Kingdom) - I'm a daily player and I sell and buy lots of stuff in the Market! *VYLU2YUG - Ethereal Glowbe, daily player *R2BQMXEW - Raabster (and Rascal) - Come sing with us! *Daily player... *N4788V4A-DFGCRPPERJAM(DOF)I Lit Torches,Play Every Day,Buy Stuff In The Market Have A Youtube Chaneel Friend With Other MSM Youtuber(Channels Name DFGCREPPERJAM)And A Have 3 Spaces On My Friend Tribe.This Bio Is Long.Bye *TSCH49CU - SuperStogg - I am level 10 atm, but i will try to put some stuff in the market. :D :D :D *SSXGUJXS -Casi- level 27 add me and visit me *MDZ3FXD3 - Ankan03 - I'm new here, but I'll try to keep some treats in my market :) * 9S623AZ5- LadyIvyElf- always need me friends! *3FSVSW79 - BabyRae- Looking for friends! I always try to keep allot of goodies in my market! * C35764MY - Crunchy - Always looking for new amigos * XD3P2EGZ - Golden God - At level 34 so I have a lot of high level things to sell!! * 167U1WK7 - Stoick --- Add me up for buying and selling in the market * 3FGQ499M - Zimmette, here! Looking to be able to buy and sell with more people. *YVPBHSPT- i buy almost everything and sell everything. I'm a market freak. Add me *R9RMLBKW - HI im Bacongirl! im pretty new and play often! I constantly look to sell stuff in the market, so add me and check it out! *7AWCQZFT - Hey there! I'm CHASERiXeRz! I often add stuff in my market so feel free to add me! *JPGNAP44 - Drugo here, I'm Italian and i play often :) *FXF6GFZX - DJ Bhan here, I play & buy from markets lots and lots (as in many times a day) �� �� *JQCQ5PXG Zeram Rules! Come visit my market... *DFDEC84R Welcome to the Monster Daycare,where raising monster babies can really lift a spirit! *JJAN6JM43Q *GVUQ8ZNS *ND8C7DZE- (Forovakil) I play often and will regularly buy items from your market! *NMNEKCE6 *KV4FLFS2- Lets have fun together �������� *5PD8DJ5H - Xotomi *MN1NF4X6 - Hi, I am a new player! Please add me, and it doesn't matter what level you are on. *77RQE99H - PhantomWolfDX - A dutch gamer. *955C9ZX6 - ("MSMPokeGamer") I've been playing for longer than most people, so my friend code is smaller. Not sure what friends are for, but I'm in for whatever it is. Please add. *JHRCKBME - "Nanja" *YBR26UK6 - Karibou Sky *V7WTNCST- derpyspoon7 - dunno what to say just level 8 (as of 8/1/16) and friend me plz owo *SGXC9K2A - Eli Frost - I play a lot and yeah :3 I'll favorite you if you add me no matter what level *W25XZYZA - KuromiKitty (a.k.a KittyHawk on MSM 1) I play frequently so please add mee~ c: *SSX2XE66R New player. Please add. *1DHTDRBE - AngryBirdsFan. Hi, guys! I play often, and I'm OK with anyone at any level! Please add me. *YV6E6QN9 *KLUGP1J3 -Add me Please thx and good game *J8BHACNS - phlutter *CT6UGY9A - I'm Kadin, I love MSM and am really excited for Dawn of Fire. Please add me! *55A7RPXQ - in-game name CID - I'm addicted *K1DVZCTB - Hey everybody hey let's go! *C8UFTG82 - my name is funnygamer95 that have a baby quibble picture in it. *LUK4SKU5 - so addicted to this game...please add *R4PBLZTM - Baby Bash *8G7BVZHV - Regular player, if options like torches come or anything like that, I'm your guy *SEXDA4QV - Add me I'm at level 22! :) *CQ5E6XF6 - So excited about Dawn of Fire!! Add Me I play often :) !! *3U3T97T2 - let's get this thing started. *FD2XM7M2 - I'm a recently new player, Level 7 as of right now (Almost 8). I hope you will add me! *L1MAXYWW - I'm a player of MSM and help friends daily. Please add me. *8SYRWWCD - "Dan the Man" *M2422CRQ - fire starter. *F8MSAPBL - HEY! I'm Shellbeater1999, the founder of the My Singing Monsters Fan Fic Wikia. Please add me Demon Dash and Pro Gamer Edwin, and as always, Whaddle on! *4QSFWFAD - We cannot get out. *Y6LFEDW6 - I'm Jazz Ad in MSM1. Not sure what friends are for yet but I'm in the new boat. *KERC36UM - YO! I'm SardinePhangler, and I want to teleport all my monsters! *DLN1MM5X - CutieZeMusician - Hopes To Complete All Goals (And Get The Full Song) *FKJC62MT- will buy some things you put on sale! *ZHPSMRZ9 - Yippeeyay. *8J5R3LEF- add me :) *WX3KM25K- lol add me my fellow friends ;) *4YRQZPD6 - Monster Queen - All levels are loved! I am very active and hope to get all island songs! Usually have something on the market... *C7WNNJ8T (SIDEWINDER) *4116LHHC- MopsyFlopsyDoo The Whaddle Queen and Dandidoo Goddess *6HTHX44D- On almost every day, loves the game. active. "Sean Onamade". *JXY8PH7X Am active a lot, and trying to get all outer islands filled and each type of monster on the continent *96YUQ565 - Good Morning, Good Afternoon, Good Evening, Guys n' Gals. *6M4S4ZKX - Add me! I am sometimes on and I am looking for friends. Give me breeding combs PLEASE! *STQ4XLDD - Level 20 right now, have no friends yet, please add me. *53PRQFZ9 - Yup, I'm the official PEASHOOTERFAN. And I'm broke of diamonds because of a mis click.. ;-; *H97TNWHN - The official Shy and Dry Guy. I am a big Phangler Fan and I even accept your request if you hate Phanglers! I am very friendly. *XHNGHPDC - I'm a new user, having fun here too! (ZootyCutie) *RAXML7QV - Been playing for almost a year, might as well post my code here as well. ~Derek The Torchic (known as DerekTheTweedle there.) *ZMCDZRPK - Chris Ryker,New player as of 6/13/16! *W3YLY7Z9 - May <3. Old player, but I lost all my progress. Add me ;3 level 7. Daily player. *G8PF3X5J-AwkwarDragon. I can't visit other's islands, possibly because of an outdated phone. Still, I sell a lot of overstock on my market. I'm level 10 (as of post) and am frequently playing. Feel free to add me, I'd appreciate it. *PTMNZTR5 : please add I need friends *FZTVME7Y: I only keep up with Starhenge and the continent if there is a new celestial I'll be the first one to have it I have Plixie as well *ZGFFZJKN plz add me I'm silver sooza. *2C35592J *GD9JWQT7 hi my username is Jordan and I play every day.I usually put crystals on the market please add me and I lost my old account *MEBNSV3T : I am OliviaOil06 on the wiki, and in DoF my name is ArtisticBowgart *44VVTGQR : I am Starheart!! Favorite island: starhenge except I only have 1 right now. Add me please! Category:Friend Codes